One Thing
by PrettyEbonyRose
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Laxus didn't know what it was but Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, and Lisanna had that one thing. They needed that one thing. Oneshot. Semi crack-fic.Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or the song one thing it is by One Direction.


Lucy thought she was going to have a normal day but little did she know she was wrong.

Well it started out as any normal day. She woke up to find Natsu and Happy sleeping too comfortably for her taste, promptly blushed, and woke them by yelling at them and kicked them out of her house but not without Natsu sneaking some meat though.

At the guild she sipped a vanilla malt milkshake and chatted with Mirajane and Lisanna who were behind the counter.

Erza was also there polishing one of her swords and Levy was simply reading a book. Even Juvia relaxed from her Gray st- ah hem friendly watching for some girl talk. Mirajane stopped talking for a bit and went to get Erza a slice of strawberry cake quickly.

None of the girls noticed the look in Mira's eyes as she had something extraordinary planned for the other five girls.

Suddenly Juvia's Gray sinces were tingling and all the girls and everyone else in the guild turned to the doors as music started to play. A very familiar tune to probably the entire young to teenage girl and perverted old man population. Well except master Makarov.

Gray kicked the doors open walking straight up to Juvia his eyes only for her.

"Juvia feels faint...Gray-sama," Lucy heard her mutter quietly as Gray started to sing.

"I tried playing it cool...but when I'm looking at you..I can never be brave cause you make my heart race," he sang grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest.

Cana passed out with disbelief and shock...or perhaps alcohol poisoning in front of Macao, Wakaba, and a worried Bacchus.

Lucy could have sworn Lyon's voice screaming noooooooo Juuuuvvviiiaaaa in the wind. Lucy thought that was strange since today it wasn't windy.

Lucy toke a quick glance at Wendy who stopped chatting with Romeo, Charle, and Happy to look at her.

"Shot me out of the sky...you're my kryptonite," sang another voice the most familiar voice too Lucy. She turned away from Gray and Juvia to see Natsu the girls had made room for him to sing to her! Lucy tried to hide her blush as he wrapped an arm around her.

All this as he continued to sing, "You keep making me weak, yeah frozen, and can't breath."

Then you're not going to believe this but Jellal who materialized out of thin air cut in and started singing to Erza!

"Somethings got to give now, cause I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now, cause you got that one thing."

Erza blushed but she didn't try to hide it but suppress it like Lucy. Then now this is the MOST unbelievable ish LAXUS AND GAJEEL started to sing with them as they stepped away from their desired girls and sung the chorus together.

"So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall in to my arms instead, because I don't, I don't, I don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you got that one thing."

Gray pointed to Juvia.

Natsu pointed to Lucy

Jellal pointed to Erza.

Gajeel...pointed to...Levy!

Jet and Droy cried.

Laxus...pointed...to...Lisanna!

Lisanna just blushed and though 'so that's why he was bothering me so much on the island' she smiled.

Laxus walked up to her but suprised her when he started to climb the was beside her and sang, "now I'm climbing the walls...but you won't notice at all..that I'm going out of my mind..all day and all night."

Makarov's eyes were trying to fly out of his eye sockets as he didn't know his grandson was in love.

Elfman grumbled in protest as the thunder lead held him back especially Evergreen held him the tightest.

"This is not man to watch someone sing to your little sister," he mumbled.

"Ever would be more then happy to sing to you," Bixlow said causing Fried to laugh with him and Elfman and Evergreen to blush.

Gajeel's turn was last but not least as he was the most bold in wrapped his arms around Levy's waist and pulled her petite body close to his large and muscular one.

He sang, "Some things got to give now, cause I'm dying just to know your name..and I need you here with me now..cause you got that one thing."

All the boys stepped away from their desired girls yet again to their girls dismay and sung and dance together as they sung the chorus as Fairy Tail started to cheer.

All:"So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing"

"Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh"

Natsu:" You've. Got. That. One. Thing."

Gray: "get out, get out, get out out of my head, and fall into my arms instead"

All: "So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind (Natsu:Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing."

Each boy who was singing separated and walked to there desired girl. Lisanna gave Laxus a kiss on the cheek. Juvia jumped on Gray giving kiss after kiss. Levy kissed Gajeel on the cheek but he went for a mouth kiss anyway. Erza and Jellal had a make-out session as Mira cheered most of this her doing no doubt.

Heck Lucy didn't care she liked it as Natsu approached her as they shared their first kiss. I was soft at first Lucy couldn't believe his lips would be so soft and warm it fit to her like the puzzle piece made for her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

'This is amazing and too good to be true, I must be dreaming' Lucy thought to herself.

Her and Natsu broke apart.

"So Natsu what is that one thing," Lucy asked him.

Lucy woke up with a gasp and looked at her around her. She was in her room.

She heard snoring and looked down and saw Natsu and Happy. Instead of yelling and waking them up and kicking them out she simply shook her head smiling and went back to bed...hopefully to finish that dream.


End file.
